Schoolhouse Horror
by Constalina
Summary: Someone is killing off the students of Hetalia International using magic, so Magician/Detective Kirkland is called to the scene. Can Arthur and his friends catch the murderer before humans find out one of Earth's most wonderful but deadliest secrets?
1. Prolouge: Arthur's Arrival

**Author's note: **I actually like writing murder scenes… And fantasy… So why not write them both in my fave anime? … This fic will probably fail. I'm better at writing romance… (dies)

Arthur Kirkland pressed his face to the warm window. For some insane reason, the air conditioning in the car was on, so the inside of the car felt as cold as his homeland, England. He had tried to tell the driver to turn off the aircon, but the driver just grunted. So Arthur had to put on his blazer, trying to warm up. _Why didn't I bring my jumper too...? _he thought miserably. Though bringing the jumper would be stupid, because it was probably bloody hot outside the car.

"This isn't going to be easy…" he mumbled to himself.

"Enjoying America?" asked a soft, tinkling voice. Arthur groaned. _How did she get here?!_

"What are you doing here, you fly?" asked Arthur, exasperatedly. A fairy with violet wings, which was no bigger than Arthur's palm, flew out of his backpack.

"Don't be rude, kid. I'm older than you," said the fairy, flicking her hair to the side. "Anyway, what are you whining about? You're the great Arthur Kirkland, one of the best magical detectives of this era!" Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Anyone would be worried if they were going to a murder scene," he said quietly. The fairy smirked.

"Wait… Your friends are working with you on this case, aren't they?" Arthur glared at the fairy.

"Shut up."

"And your little brother, Peter, is here too right?" Arthur grabbed the fairy.

"Shut. The. Bloody. Hell. Up," said Arthur slowly, before shoving her into his bag. He zipped it before she could fly out. The car slowed, then came to a stop.

"We are here, Mr. Kirkland," said the driver. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you," said Arthur. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and stepped out of the car. The school didn't look too special to him. One side for the school, the other for the dormitories. A large garden for strolling around, and near it a large library. Arthur stared at the school sign, which read 'The International School of Hetalia'. _Weird name, but this place seems clear… _The students of the school stared at him, but Arthur ignored them.

"ARTHUR KINKLAND~" squealed a freakishly annoying voice.

"Oh no," mumbled Arthur, just before he got tackle-glomped by a dirty blonde boy. Arthur glared at him. "CURSE YOU ALFRED JONES, YOU BLOODY GIT! MY NAME IS 'KIRKLAND', NOT BLOODY 'KINKLAND'!" Alfred laughed.

"It's cool to see you too, Arthur! It's been a while!" said Alfred cheerfully. "How were the ghosts doing in England?" Arthur glared at him.

"Fine," said Arthur. He spoke in a hushed tone. "How's the case going?" Alfred frowned.

"The murder scene is horrible," he said, sounding upset. "The students are absolutely traumatized. But first!" Alfred's voice picked up. "Let's go to class! I'm sure Peter would be thrilled to see his older brother again!" Arthur moaned.

"I somehow doubt that, Alfred…" he said, allowing himself to be dragged off by the energetic American.

**Author's note**: … Weird. I hate Kirkland, but I love writing about him… I wonder if I should continue…


	2. Chptr 1: The Team

**Author's Note: **Damn I'm tired… And all I've been doing is drawing all day… OHSHI- I FORGOT TO BRUSH MY TEETH! While I'm doing that, enjoy the story! :D

Arthur looked at his former classmate, noting how much the younger boy had grown. _Though, most of his growth probably came from Enhancement_, thought Arthur. Alfred Jones _was _in the same class as him back when they were learning magic, but they were different types of magic users.

Arthur was a magician, and his specialty was ghosts and mythical creatures. Since he was a toddler, he could always speak to ghosts, slightly freaking out his family. He can also speak to and command mythical creatures. To add to that, he had a huge aura, therefore he was able to conjure spells easily and hold them for longer amounts of time. He didn't have any… living human friends as a toddler, contenting himself with unicorns, fairies, and spirits.

Arthur had always been a straight A student in all subjects in any school. It was when he entered the School of Magic (_A very original name, _thought Arthur sarcastically), he had met Alfred Jones, AKA the most annoying person on the face of Earth.

Alfred wasn't a magician, he was a superhuman. Technically, they were people who could use only one type of magic, incapable of learning anything else, and have very small if not no auras. So, while Arthur was like the wizards in folk tales, Alfred was like the Superheros in DC comics and Marvel.

Alfred had the 'power' of Physical Enhancement, so he was able to make any part of his body faster and stronger, or slower and weaker. Though there are spells that could do that, they didn't last more than a few minutes. Alfred could keep his Enhancement up for a week if he wanted to. Arthur bitterly remembered that the first time he met Alfred; the younger boy had picked him up, and carried him to class. By some miracle, they became best friends.

"Alfred," said Arthur, "are we going to talk about the case, or what?" Alfred pouted.

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly. Arthur glared at him.

"If we don't, we'll forget, and the trail may get cold," he snapped. He looked around. The students looked normal. Gossiping, bullying, laughing, the usual. Some of the girls were looking at him, weird smiles on their faces. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question, and the girls began to giggle. Alfred looked at the direction Arthur was looking.

"Dude, they're checking you out," said Alfred, snickering.

"I can see that," said Arthur, "and I honestly don't care. Though, they certainly don't look… what was the word you used… ah, 'traumatized'." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't go British snobby on me! Anyway, it's not _them _who should be traumatized. It's the Year 7's." Alfred grinned. "Speaking of Year 7's, here comes little Kirkland." Sure enough, Peter was walking towards them.

"I am NOT little!" yelled Peter, storming to the two older boys. Arthur moaned.

Peter was a magician as well, but he specialized in Elemental magic, namely water. He was a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, constantly pranking Arthur with water. Peter, constantly overshadowed by Arthur, always challenged his older brother to duels. The main reason he was outshined was because he didn't have any special abilities like his older brother, and he only had a 'normal-sized' aura, so Peter hated Arthur.

"And you said he'd be glad to see me," he said to Alfred. Alfred shrugged.

"Hey, Arthur! Go back home, already! We don't need any more people on this case, anyway," said Peter, shooing Arthur.

"You little bloody piece of shi-" began Arthur, ticked off at his brother's arrogance.

"Hey, Peter! Where's Matt?" interrupted Alfred, looking around worriedly.

"I'm here," mumbled a voice, making the three boys jolt, in surprise.

"I see you still can't control yourself, Matthew," said Arthur, sighing. Alfred and Peter laughed. "…Sorry, Matt. No pun intended." A boy who looked almost exactly like Alfred appeared out of no where. He smiled at Arthur.

"It's alright, it was a figure of speech," he said kindly.

"You sure can _see_ him now, Artie," said Alfred, patting Matt on the back. Matthew grinned at his brother. Arthur sighed.

"I thought with age, you guys would actually get over that joke, but apparently not," said Arthur.

Matthew Williams was Alfred's twin brother, though no one asked why they chose different last names. He was also superhuman, but had almost no control over his own 'powers'. He had the exceedingly rare invisibility power, useful for espionage and the like, but he tended to disappear and re-appear randomly, making it too dangerous to send him on those kind of missions. Instead, he takes the same missions and cases as Alfred does, and they complete their jobs as a team effort.

"And I thought you'd get that huge stick out of your ass by now, _but apparently not_," sneered Peter. Arthur facepalmed.

"Can I assume this is the whole team for the case?" asked Arthur. _Please? _he added in his thoughts. It was hard enough with the problems this group had, so they didn't need to add any more people. (Problems: Getting Alfred to work. Getting Peter to listen. Trying to stop Matthew from disappearing.)

"Sorry, Arthur. There are two more people," said Matthew. "And you aren't going to like them." Arthur inhaled deeply.

"Okay, let's get this over with…" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the other three. "Who are they?" They all squirmed.

"Well…" mumbled Peter.

"Good morning, comrade~" said a sickeningly sweet, Russian accented voice from behind Arthur. He gulped.

"_Shiiiiiiiit_," he mouthed, before turning around. "Hello, Ivan. How are you?" The tall boy smiled at him.

"Fine, thank you for asking! You sure have more courtesy than your friends~" Ivan briefly glared at the other three, and then he looked back at Arthur. "I am glad we are finally working together on a case! Well, I must be going; _we _will update you on what is going on later, da." With that, Ivan walked away, whistling happily. Arthur turned back to his friends.

"Shit!" he snarled. "What the bloody hell are the higher ups thinking sending him _here_?!"

Ivan Braginski is also a magician, but his specialty was necromancy. On more than one occasion, he had asked Arthur to be partners with him. He took pleasure in killing his pets, and bringing them back to life. Ivan had once showed this to Arthur, and seeing the pour soul float away, then sucked back in was purely disgusting.

"They couldn't send him anywhere else, I guess," said Alfred. Arthur rubbed his temples.

"Anyway, I didn't get any details on the-" he started. The bell rang, and the whole school went into full swing.

"Sorry, Arthur, like Ivan said," said Matthew, "we'll fill you in later. Bye!"

"See ya' Kinkland!" said Alfred, walking away. Arthur glowered at him.

"MY NAME IS- Oh forget it," he said, taking a sheet of paper from his blazer pocket. He turned to Peter. "Hey, Pete, can you tell me where room 27 is?" Peter stuck his tongue out.

"Fall in a ditch, Artie," he said, before running off. Arthur shook his head.

"Where did I go wrong?" he said to himself. He looked around. The doors had no numbers. Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Bloody perfect. Just bloody freaking perfect." He looked around, looking completely hopeless.

"Hola! Are you lost?" Arthur turned around, and faced a smiling, tanned boy around his age. Arthur turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Regretfully so," he said. The boy's smile grew wider.

"That's okay; we all get lost on our first day at school! Um… You are new, right? You're not suffering from a hangover or something, are you?"

"Yes, I am new, and I haven't drunk in a week," said Arthur, quietly proud of his record. The boy laughed.

"That's good then! So, what room are you going to?"

"Room 27." The boy's green eyes lit up, and he began walking. Arthur followed.

"Ah! We must be in the same class! I'm Antonio Carriedo, and I'm from Spain! Feel free to call me Anton~ What's your name?"

"I am Arthur Kirkland, from England," said Arthur, smiling at Anton. He couldn't help it, this kid's happy voice and cheerful face was contagious.

"You know… It's weird… But you couldn't have known… Never mind!" said Anton.

"What?" said Arthur.

"Did you know there was a murder the other day?!" Anton burst out. Arthur tried to look surprised.

"Really? What happened?" _Maybe I can finally get some information, _he thought.

"It's only a rumour, and everything is all messed up, plus a lot of the school is absent today… But a Year Seven from Seychelles was killed yesterday. According to a girl named Lily, I forgot what country she's from; she had gone to the girls toilets. Elizaveta, a Hungarian from Year 9, found her lying dead on the floor. Eliza told us that she'd found the girl as wrinkled as a prune, all her bones sticking out, and a look of horror on her face… Wow, I sound like I'm describing a new horror movie…"

"Anton," said Arthur, a slight sense of urgency in his voice, "did this Elizaveta tell you if the girl had any marks or wounds?" Anton looked surprised.

"Now that you mention it, yes, she said the girl had a weird pattern on her arm. That Lily kid said there was no such pattern on her arm, and no one knows what to believe anymore…" Arthur frowned, calming himself. _Damn it, I need to speak with the girl's ghost to make sure…_

"Can you show me the bathroom she was killed in?" Anton smiled kindly.

"Yes I can!" Anton dropped his voice to a whisper. "You know, you seem pretty interested in this. I am too! You know, my dad's a journalist… Well, I'll tell you later, but I know someone who can take us _into_ the bathroom itself! You wanna see?" Arthur blinked. _What luck!_ he thought in surprise. _But still it could be a trap…_

"Mind if I take a friend or two?" asked Arthur. _Safer in a group_, he assured himself. _Even an idiotic group_.

"Why not?" said Anton cheerfully. "I think that's means you're in! Meet me at the end of school, okay?" Anton pushed a red door open. "This is our classroom! And, uh… Please don't dob us in." He grinned. Arthur nodded.

"Wouldn't even think of it."

**Author's note: **Done. With this chapter. Damn this chapter was long… I'm tired, damn it… I think I spelt Spain's name wrong...


	3. Chptr 2: Plan

**Author's Note: **DAMN THE HOLIDAYS ARE NEARLY OVER. (cries) Ah, well… Enjoy the chapter…

"WHAT?!" Arhur and Ivan quickly ducked as pieces of chewed hamburger came flying at them. Matthew sighed, and Peter snickered. Alfred stared at Arthur in shock. Arthur, on the other hand, looked at his friend in disgust, picking a piece of mushy patty out of his hair.

"You still have no manners," he growled, flicking the piece away.

"Forget my manners!" cried Alfred, smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Exactly," said Ivan, smiling.

"I can't believe you've _already_ found a way into the crime scene!" continued Alfred, sounding completely awed. "You've been in America for less than six freaking hours, and you've _already_ found a way into the scene! This has to be a record, Arts!" Peter snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Arthur, how are we getting in?" asked Matthew, equally as excited as his twin.

"A guy named Antonio Carriedo said he knew a guy who could take us into the bathroom," said Arthur. "He told me I could bring a few friends, too."

"Way to go, Arts!" said Alfred, still excited.

"You said Antonio, da?" said Ivan, smile faltering. Alfred glared at the Russian.

"Oh here we go again…" he mumbled. Arthur looked inquiringly at Alfred, before turning to Ivan.

"Why, Ivan? What's wrong with Antonio?" he asked.

"He's the vice-president of the newspaper committee. He's completely dense, da, but because he's in that committee, he's as dangerous as the media," said Ivan, sounding completely put off.

"And you just had to say he was 'dense', right?" snapped Alfred heatedly. Ivan smiled at him.

"But of course." Alfred turned red.

"Well, I'd rather be dense than a complete psychopath!"

"Oh, but my dear comrade, you are already dense, da." Matthew and Arthur groaned.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, BRAGINSKI!"

"Guys please," mumbled Matthew, "people are beginning to stare." Sure enough, a few eyes were beginning to look at their table. Although, some had already been looking, due to the new guy at their school. Arthur turned to Peter.

"Care to tell me what's happening?" he said exasperatedly.

"You see," began Peter, happy to fill him in, "Ivan hates Antonio, because not only is he part of the school press, he is also one of the most trusted people in the school. So if a report is written under his name, almost everyone in school will believe it, making him useful and dangerous. And you know how Ivan is like with people he hates…" Arthur nodded.

"Yeah," he said, still ignoring the argument taking place between Alfred and Ivan.

"But Alfred likes Antonio, and you know how _he's_ like with people he likes." Arthur nodded.

"I see…" Arthur looked at Alfred and Ivan. "Oi, you two. Stop fighting so we can come up with some sort of plan." Alfred shot Ivan another dirty look, before turning to Arthur.

"So what's the plan, Detective Arts?" Arthur closed his eyes, thinking hard. And also ignoring Alfred.

"I think only a few of us should go to the scene," said Arthur, finally. "Some of us should stay at the dormitory, to gather information."

"Oh, that's being taken care of," said Peter. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"By whom?" he asked. Alfred laughed.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you about our last member!" he said happily.

"And who may that be?"

"It's Bonnefoy," said Matthew, smiling. Arthur gaped at them.

"… You are bloody freaking kidding me," he said. Alfred and Peter burst into laughter. Ivan snickered slightly. Matthew just smiled apologetically. "This a joke, right?"

"Nope!" said Alfred. "You know what the best part is?"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?"

"He's in your class!"

"… BLOODY FREAKING HELLL!" Arthur took a deep breath, and calmed himself. "… Okay, seeing as he's collecting information, we have to establish what everyone is doing tonight."

"You're taking this well, bro," said Peter. "I thought you hated Francis."

"Shut up, Peter," said Arthur. "Matthew, Bonnefoy can't collect information by himself, so meet up with him, and divide the dorms between the both of you."

"Got it," said Matthew.

"By the way, if Bonnefoy is in my class, why didn't I see him?"

"Oh, Francis is 'sick'," said Alfred. "Also, he knew that you'd just _love _to see him, so he decided that he would meet you in style." Arthur knew that that wasn't good.

"… Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Anyway… Ivan, I know that your sisters are going to bug you all night, so I want you to use some magic to pin down anyone who has either been in contact or may be able to use magic within the school. That's easy for you, right?"

"Da," said Ivan, looking slightly disappointed at his task.

"Alfred and Peter re going with me to sneak into the scene…" said Arthur.

"HELL YES!" said Alfred, triumphantly punching his fist into the air. Peter looked surprised.

"You git…" said Arthur. "Anyway, when we're inside, I need you to distract Antonio, and whoever he's bringing, Alfred."

"Eh? Why am I always the distraction?" asked Alfred. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Ivan cut in.

"Because you _are _a distraction, da," said Ivan. Alfred glared at Ivan.

"Die in hell, Braginski," he snarled.

"Gladly, if you die there with me."

"Don't start fighting, you two," said Arthur. "Peter, you search the bathroom for traces of magic or tracks."

"… Why aren't you giving this job to Ivan, or Francis?" asked Peter suspiciously.

"Because you're the best at water magic, aren't you? The murder scene just happens to be in a bloody _bathroom_," said Arthur exasperatedly. "Tracking magic in a place that has water everywhere should be a cinch for you."

"Right."

"Hey, Carriedo's coming," said Ivan, smile slipping from his face. Arthur turned around. The happy Spaniard was walking to them, and he was followed by an albino boy younger than him.

"Hola Arthur~ Hola everyone~" said Anton cheerfully. "Are you ready for tonight?" Arthur smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah I am," said Arthur. "What time are we going?"

"Five-ish," said the albino boy. "And you must feel so happy to meet the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Anton laughed, and Arthur raised his eyebrow again.

"Yeah, this is Gilbert, and he's from Ger-" began Anton.

"Damn it Anton! I'm from _Prussia_!" snapped Gilbert. Anton kept on laughing.

"Wouldn't that mean you come from a country that doesn't exist, Beilschmidt?" asked Ivan.

"Can it, Braginski!" said Gilbert, looking lividly at Ivan. Then the two started to fight. _Ivan sure gets into a lot of fights, doesn't he? _Arthur thought to himself.

"Anyway, who're you bringing later, Arthur?" asked Anton, turning away from Ivan and Gilbert.

"I'm bringing Alfred and Peter," said Arthur, gesturing to his best friend and his brother. Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Already friends with the school's best sportsman and the smartest boy in Year 7? You have a lot of luck, Arthur!" Alfred laughed at Anton. "Er… did I say something wrong?" Alfred stopped laughing, and looked seriously at Anton.

"Anton, Arts here has been my friend since we were in kindergarten! We're best friends!" he said. He nudged Arthur. "Isn't that right, Arts?" Arthur nodded.

"Regretfully, it's true," he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'regretfully'?!"

"Arthur's my brother, so I have no choice but to hang out with him," mumbled Peter woefully, earning a dirty look from Arthur. Anton gasped.

"If you're brothers with Peter that must mean you're really smart too, Arthur! And you're childhood friends with Alfred Jones, too!" he said excitedly. He whipped out a notebook. "I have to take notes, and then tell Lovino!" He scribbled something quickly, and ran off.

"Hey, Anton, wait!" said Gilbert. He quickly turned to Arthur. "See you at the front door around five-ish then. Make sure not to wear clothes that would stand out." He ran off after the ecstatic Spanish boy. Then the bell rang. Everyone at the table stood up.

"You all know what to do for later?" asked Arthur. Everyone nodded, looks of excitement on their faces.

"Let's go! We're going to solve this case!" said Alfred punching his fist in the air. With that, the group separated to go to their different classes.

**Author's Note: **DAMN IT I WANT TO PUT YAOI IN THIS FIC SO BADLY. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	4. Chptr 3: Crime Scene

**Author's Note: **SORRY. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILLLLE~ *shot* *cough* Anyhoo, enjoy the story~

_Thinking_

"Hola, Arthur!" said Antonio, Gilbert walking behind him. "Where's Alfred and Peter?" Arthur sighed.

"At the dorms," he replied. _Where Francis tried to surprise rape me…_

What had happened was that the moment Arthur entered his room, he was tacklegroped by Francis. He screamed, and Francis covered his mouth, beginning to touch… inappropriate things. He didn't stop until a teacher, who was told by a scared student from the dorm below, walked into the room. Arthur dreaded having to go back to the dorm…

"You and Francis sure made a lot of racket back there," he said mockingly. Arthur gave him a withering glare.

"Don't mention that git," he said, irritated. Anton laughed.

"So you don't like Francis?" he asked. Arthur shook his head, using every ounce of self control to stop himself from ranting on how much Francis sucked.

"Francis is a loser," said Gilbert, "but he can be okay. He's not awesome though." Anton just fiddled with the camera that was hanging from his neck. "Anyway, why do you wanna see this place, Arthur?"

"Well…" Arthur began cursing himself, because he forgot to come up with an alibi. "My father was a detective in England, so I thought it would be cool if I could solve a case like this…" _It's kinda true anyway… _Antonio's eyes lit up.

"So you're here because of your dad? Same! My dad is a photographer!" he said excitedly.

"Ugh, don't start, Anton. It's always my dad this and my dad that with you!" said Gilbert exasperatedly. "Well, I'm going to get the door ready." He disappeared into the bushes. Antonio sighed, and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" asked Arthur.

"Gilbert has some issues with his parents," he said sadly. Arthur nodded, then suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest.

"What the blo- ALFRED?!"

"THE HERO IS HERE!!!" said Alfred excitedly. Peter sniggered, and Antonio laughed.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Oi! Stop with the un-awesome noise!" said Gilbert, walking out of the bushes. "Doorway's ready."

"Already?" asked Peter. Gilbert smirked.

"What else do you expect from an awesome Prussian?" he said.

"Humble as always," mumbled Peter. Everyone ignored him.

"Hey! Lovi deleted all the pictures that I took of him sleeping!" said Antonio despairingly.

"Anton, you're such a pedo stalker!" said Alfred, laughing annoyingly.

"Well, anyway, follow the awesome me!" said Gilbert, beckoning them toward the bushes.

* * *

The bathroom itself looked like any normal school bathroom. Besides the yellow "Do not cross" tape(which Gilbert and Antonio calmly ripped away) and the outlining tape that showed how the girl had died. Arthur bitterly remembered that he didn't even know the girl's name…

Antonio went around, the annoying sound of his camera clicking every few seconds. Peter leant over one of the sinks. To any normal person who was looking at him from behind, it looked as though he was staring into the sink for no particular reason. But if you looked at his eyes, you'd see they were shining a brilliant glowing blue. Gilbert leant against the wall next to the secret doorway, having an I-Hate-Ivan rant with Alfred.

Arthur walked over to the outline, and kneeled in front of it. He scowled. If the girl's body were here, it would have been easier to call her. But he had to work with what he had. His green eyes began to glow slightly. It should be enough to call the ghost, so he waited.

Nothing happened.

He tried again. Still nothing happened.

He stood up. _What the bloody hell is going on…?_ Suddenly he heard a strangled gasp behind him. He turned around, and his eyes widened.

"What the fu…?" began Gilbert. Anton ceased smiling, and shakily took a picture. Alfred and Peter looked in surprise at the wall. The walls were stained with blood, forming words…

"_BLOOD WILL SPILL IN HETALIA HIGH, AS ALL THE STUDENTS PAINFULLY DIE…"_

Next to the word, a stiff figure was hanging in mid-air. A faded figure, a ghost. Arthur's face paled, as he stared at the ghost.

It was the girl. And her face was suspended in a scream, face contorted with pure terror.

**Author's Note: **Jeez, so short… I seriously need sleep… R&R plz!


End file.
